


At The End

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Connor is sad, Death from Old Age, Get your tissues ready, Other, Sumo is dead too., hug me too, im not crying youre crying, ow my heart, rip hank, someone pls hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Hank's time finally comes and Connor struggles to deal with the emotions that come with it.





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad

With every step he takes, his heart beats louder. Connor was anxious and scared. He's already lost Sumo. Now, he's slowly losing Hank. He knows that Hank's time is short. He knows that Hank will leave him soon. He doesn't want him to. He's not ready. Not yet. Not now. Just a little longer. He wants him to stay a little longer. But he knows he can't turn back time or make Hank young again. Struggling to keep the smile on his face, he walked down the blindingly white corridor of the Detroit City Hospital with a small bouquet of flowers in hand. The ache in his heart grows more and more as he nears the room he's laying in. Oddly, he finds himself hesitating at the door. He doesn't want to see Hank in his ill state but he can't bear to leave him alone, especially when he could leave the land of the living at any moment. He doesn't realize how long he'd been staring at the door knob until a nurse android taps his shoulder, ready to ask if he's ok. He gave the nurse a small smile before finally deciding to enter. Shutting the door behind him, he looks up to see Hank. The retired lieutenant laid back in bed, his hair a mess, wires and a few tubes everywhere, skin pale, and once bright blue eyes now slowly fading just as he was. Hank doesn't notice his presence until the sound of soft footsteps approach him. He weakly turns his head to see Connor placing some flowers at his bedside amongst the ones he'd brought for him on his earlier visits. A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as Connor takes a seat at the foot of the bed, a warm hand moving to rest on the frail one.

"Hey, kid." Hank greets, his once strong voice gone weak and raspy.

"Hello, Hank." Connor greets in return, ignoring the waves of pain crashing into him.

He so badly wants to tear off those tubes and take Hank home.

"What...who are you?" Hank asks, plagued forever with Alzheimer's.

"I'm Connor." 

The room falls silent as Hank thinks for a moment and luckily remembers as his face lights up a little. 

"Oh! Hey, Connor. How have ya been?" he asks, a distant look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Connor lies, knowing deep down he's falling apart.

They chat some more and before they know it, the sun is setting below Detroit's skyline. Golden rays of light danced through the hospital window of Hank's room and tiptoes across his and Connor's face. It's warm and brings back memories of sunny days. Connor was about to say something more when a frail hand finds his, squeezing it weakly in an attempt of comfort. Tired blue eyes stared into anxious brown ones.

"I don't have much time left, Con. I...I can't believe I even made it this far." Hank whispers, a fragile smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you for never giving up, Hank. That's why you made it here. But...do you have to leave?" Connor asks in return.

"I don't exactly have much of a choice, kid. Listen, I know you're strong. You can live on without me."

Connor thinks of it a lie. He's not strong and he sure as hell can't live without him. The ache inside him grows heavier and heavier. It feels like someone is stabbing him straight in the heart. It hurts. It hurts so much.

"But I don't want to, Hank. I need you." Connor replies, voice quiet as his LED flickers to red then yellow.

"I know, kid. But I have to go at some point. Besides, I've been wanting to see Cole again for a while."

Connor shakes and before he knows it, the first few tears slip down his cheeks. He can't. He can't do this. He can't lose him. Not yet. 

"I...I don't want you to go...If you go...I'll be alone. I don't want to be alone, Hank." Connor says, more tears dripping down his face. 

He hates the fact that he scan Hank's vitals. He can see him getting weaker and weaker by the second. He wishes he could stop it but he can't. Hank's not an android that can easily move to a new body or get a new heart. He's human. Humans fade eventually and leave this world. Connor hates that. 

"I have to, son. You're strong. You'll be alright." Hank answers, the grip on the android's hand beginning to weaken.

Connor thinks otherwise. He's weak. He's falling apart. 

"Hank..." he whispers, clinging to his hand as if he could keep tethered to life.

"Hey, Con? M' getting tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." Hank says before pausing to weakly move his hand to Connor's chest where his thirium pump hides. "Take good care of this for me. I love you, son."

Connor covers the hand on his chest, squeezing it gently as a few more tears drip down his face. His LED blared a pained red.

"I will. Say hi for me if you see Cole. I love you too, Dad." Connor replies as he watches him close his eyes with a peaceful smile.

Then he hears it. The deafening, piercing sound echoes in his ears but he chooses to ignore it.

"Hank? Wake up! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" he begs quietly.

But Hank remains asleep. Connor breaks. His heart shatters and sob after sob wracks him. He's lost the last thing keeping him alive. The hand on his chest slips onto his lap. He takes the unmoving hand and places it on the man's chest, folding it neatly over the other. Then he hugs him and clings to him. He stays there until the evening when the same nurse android from before tells him that visiting hours are over. He's reluctant but he leaves, promising Hank he'll try to be strong even if he himself thinks that it's highly impossible at this point. Later that same evening, he curls up in Hank's empty bed. It's cold and lonely. So is the house. And his own heart. As he cries himself to sleep, he catches himself bidding an MIA Hank a goodnight. When he wakes up the next morning, the house is dead silent. There's no swearing or barking or even the faint sound of the tv playing reruns of last night's basketball game. He trudges into the kitchen to start breakfast but realizes there's no one to make breakfast for anymore and he breaks down for the second time, throwing the pan he was holding at the wall. He stays like that for a moment before remembering he still has work. Calming himself, Connor got ready for work. When he walks in, he ignores everyone on his way to his desk. Quietly, he sits down and tries not to look at the empty one across him as he starts working. He feels fine for a moment but when he catches a glance at Hank's desk again, he breaks down once more. That's when the rest of the precinct learns of Hank's death. The officers that have known Hank gather at Connor's desk to quietly mourn and to comfort Connor the best they can. Tina, Chris, Gavin, and a few android officers pull him into a hug. Three days later after telling the news to others who knew him, including the Jericho crew, the funeral is held. When Connor goes up to say a few words, he can't get past saying Hank's name. He's breaking down again. It just hurts so much for him. It's like someone ripped his pump out again and then placed it back only to stab it over and over. He had to excuse himself and cried beside the coffin that Hank laid in until the funeral was over. At the end, Hank was buried beside Cole and Sumo, finally reunited with them. Connor remains there after everyone has gone. The only other two that stay a little longer are Gavin and Markus. Gavin offers his shoulder and Connor takes it for the moment. Then after he leaves, Markus pulls the other android into a hug. He knows what it's like to lose a father. He's felt the pain that Connor's feeling. After Markus leaves, it's just Connor. He's alone, standing at the foot of Hank's grave. He stays there until the sun sets once more. He heads home when the first few evening stars blink in the darkening sky. That night, he heads to bed but not in his own. In Hank's. He curls with his old DPD hoodie and one of Sumo's toys as he closes his eyes. 

"Please. Please come back home, Hank. I don't want to be alone." 

When morning comes, Connor doesn't open his eyes. When someone knocks at his door, he doesn't answer. When someone calls out his name, he says nothing. He stays in bed, silent and unmoving. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> alexa play despacito


End file.
